All That Glitters is
by MilanthaChan
Summary: ... it's a bit misleading at first.


All that Glitters is Mine  
  
  
  
Mine. Bright and sparkling. Mine. Glowing with a beautiful aura. Mine. Happiness beyond belief when its in my hands. Mine. Filled with unbelievable power. Mine. Small but precious and special to me. Mine. Wanted by many. Mine. But truly owned only by me. Mine. I'd give anything for it. Mine. Hell, I'd give my own life for it. Mine. Destiny. Mine.  
  
I gaze at the thing that awakens so many strong feelings inside. Kagome. It's hard to believe that innocent slip of a girl is the only one who truly understands. Who truly cares. Who truly loves. How could one so young understand something so old and deep. But she does. Beyond all belief she does. She is the only one who can bring me from the dark side. Into the light. For everywhere she goes light follows. She lived a double life. For me. She risked her life. For me. She stayed by me while her heart shattered. She stayed in the background. So I could be happy. She endured numerous pains of the heart. Even after all my insults and shunning she still stayed. She was offered a lifetime of worship. She stayed and had her heart broken again and again. I didn't deserve such devoutness. I was too selfish to realize her anguish. Anyone else would have run away from the beginning. But I was given enough time to come to my senses. It took me until she almost died to understand. She ran in front of an attack from Naraku that would have finished me. Instead, she almost died. I realized then what I had. I still don't deserve such never-ending love. I know she deserves such. So that's what I give her. I don't know exactly when I fell for her. I know it was sometime during the fight with Yura. She fought with all her energy. Afterward she worried only of my injuries. She is still like that. She gives more than she can give. Then she worries about the others. It took me a long time just to realize I loved her. Even longer not to laugh at the idea of her loving me back. You really can't laugh at the idea, however outrageous, if you look in her eyes. There is a wisdom beyond her years. A strength beyond her physical abilities. A love beyond any universe. I wouldn't flatter myself to say that all that love is for me though. She finds love in everything. Spring, Autumn, Summer and Winter. Flower meadows, she especially loves these. Shippo. Her friends. Nature. Walks. Talks. She finds such joy in many simple things. I found the true pleasure of life when I was with her. Things I took advantage of before were now precious. She even made it where I can stand that little Kitsune. I marvel at how in a world like this, after all her pain and heartbreak she can still be so...PURE. Looking back I know she is the reason we are still alive today. So many of Naraku's evil plots were stopped because of her heart. Her bright soul is what ended up defeating Naraku in the end. Hai, My Kagome is amazing. No one is deserving of her. But she chose me. She tells me we were meant for each other. I hope so. She taught me a precious new word and I'll say it again. Kagome is my destiny. And nothing will tear us apart.  
  
There was a rustling in the tree limbs as Kagome's head appeared in front of him. She climbed onto the branch and cuddled up next to him. "Inu-yasha! So that's were you got to? Why don't we go back down ne? The others are wondering..." Kagome was efficiently silenced by a kiss. She cuddled in deeper and sighing softly, closed her eyes in happiness. As her breathing evened out Inu-yasha allowed himself to relax. He sighed deeply as he breathed in her sultry scent and as he fell asleep one thought dominated his mind. MINE.   
  
*Authors Note* Milantha: Awwwwwwwwwwwww. Isn't that sweet? You better have enjoyed this fic, you don't know the trouble I went through to keep Kikyou off the scene...  
  
(Off) Kikyou: I shall steal your soul Dark Flower.   
  
Milantha: Yeah, yeah. Just as soon as you free yourself from those bindings you rotten corpse!   
  
Kikyou: Show some respect!   
  
Milantha: For the dead? Gladly. Just as soon as you show some respect for the living and go back where you belong!   
  
Kikyou: You will pay for your insolence.   
  
Milantha: Just try it... (Turns to audience) This could take awhile folks so why don't you go try and read another fic? (Turns back to Kikyou) Bring it on soul stealer! 


End file.
